Chapter 1: A Night To Remember
by Hana Neko Ki
Summary: Hanahime is having a ball for her birthday. She expected for it to be dull and boring, but what she does not know, is that she may meet her first love. And she may even come close to death. Read and find out what happens!


A girl stood in her room, in a beautiful red kimono, which complemented her black hair and emerald eyes. She stood there, staring at her reflection which used to be of great importance. She had to get ready for a party her father was throwing. Another pointless party filled with friends she didn't even know she had. This was the punishment of having a rich, greedy father. She had to be perfect, act perfect, dress perfect, even talk perfectly. But, she was far from perfection. Her life was as if it was a huge game of pretend. She despised it greatly.

Because of her father's money, every male she met wanted her, or rather the money. She did not want this. She wanted a kind ,loving family. And someone to love her for her, not the money. She did not even know her mother, the reason why is a deadly secret, which must never be spoken of. The closest thing she had to a mother was her maid, which is about 36 years of age. She was very friendly, and everything a perfect mother should be. Protective over Hana, which was of 17 years of age. Young, beautiful, and rich, and tonight was the night her father threw the giant ball known as her birthday."I want in!!" a young man about the age of 18 demanded."I'm sorry, but you have to have an invitation." replied the guard.

The man pulled out his katana and killed the guard before another word could be uttered. As soon as the guard hit the ground, t he man took off into the darkness, skillfully blending in and his black suit the perfect camouflage. He was even more silent than death itself as he sat in a bush, watching through the window at the young princess whom was standing by the greedy king's chair with her head bowed and staring at the ground almost as if wishing she weren't there. Her kimono was beautiful, reaching just above her feet, showing her beautifully hand crafted sandals.

Her hair held back with the most delicately made chopsticks, whose beads matched the rest of her outfit. He stared in awe as he stared at the woman whom he was hired to assassinate, beginning to have second thoughts. He moved a strand of blond hair out of his sapphire eyes, taking a silent breath before disappearing from the bush. He quickly darted past the long line of guests, snatching a card out of a mans coat pocket, with out anyone aware of his appearance .He waited high up in a tree, the card now tucked away in his own pocket. In the ballroom Hana's father had just finished the birthday speech. Everyone now was scattered across the ball room, dancing, laughing, drinking, and helping their selves to the feast. She now sat in a chair identical to her father's, but smaller. Her elbow was propped on the chair arm, with her chin resting in her hand boredly. As she stared at the wall, he father interrupts her by leaning over and whispering in her ear "My child, you're supposed to be a graceful, elegant princess, hm? Lets not look bad in front of our friends. Sit up and smile."

She merely nodded and sat up straight. He looked back at his friends as she gave a silent, yet sorrowful sigh. She got up and walked down the stairs, now standing in the dance floor. The blond man snuck in, sticking to the shadows so he will not be seen. The princess stood there, watching the flute player gracefully playing over the notes. The song was beautiful, he saw her staring at him. He merely smiled slightly and winked at her as he continued the song. She blushed lightly and looked at the ground as the other man kept a close watch on her. She was unaware that she was stalked.

The flute player finished his song and stepped off of the stage, someone else taking over. He walked over to her as she lifted her head up, blushing once again as she saw him walking to her. He had raven black hair darker than her own, and shimmering brown eyes. He wore a knights outfit, it was black and red . He gently grabbed her hand, bowing his head in respect and kissing the back of her hand as she blushed slightly brighter."Hello, Hana-hime." he greeted her politely. She merely uttered a shy "Hello" and looked him, blush still visible in her cheeks. He smiled at her."My name is Isamu." he said, still being polite. She smiled at him."Don't you want some refreshments after that beautiful song you just played?" she asked."No thanks, Hana-hime. And, no matter what song I play, none will match your beauty."


End file.
